Des Lettres et des maux
by Isadora- Pavlinova
Summary: Sirius Black s'et évadé de prison ! Quand remus upin part à Poudlard pour enseigner, son épouse s'inquiète. Leurs fils se posent des questions sur le passé des Maraudeurs et sur le comporement étrange du professeur Rogue envers Lupin, comment en sont ils tous arrivés là ?


_**Des lettres, des mots**_

 _ **L'ATTERRISSAGE**_

 _« Une fois la tempête passée, tu te demandes comment tu as fait pour la traverser, comment tu as fait pour survivre. Tu ne seras pas très sûr, en fait qu'elle soit vraiment achevée. Mais soit certain d'une chose, une fois que tu auras essuyé cette tempête, tu ne seras plus le même. Tel est le sens de cette tempête. »_

 _ **Haruki MUTAKAMI, Kafka sur le rivage.**_

Pays de Galles,

Eté 1993

Le jour se levait sur la campagne. Adossée sur la porte de la cuisine, une tasse de thé à la main, Meredith scrutait l'horizon. Une main se posa sur son épaule, dans un geste tendre. Elle pressa sa joue contre celle-ci.

Déjà levée ?

Mauvaise nuit. C'est arrivé à l'aube.

Elle désigna une lettre posée sur le plan de travail, il reconnut l'écriture nette et pointue de Kerrel North. Il n'y avait qu'une ligne, Remus eut l'impression qu'on lui donnait un coup de couteau.

« Il s'est évadé »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre. L'information était là point, typique de sa meilleure amie, les formalités étaient une perte de temps dans sa profession.

Le regard de son épouse revint vers lui, empreint de beaucoup de sentiments différents.

Il lui ouvrit les bras où elle trouva refuge.

La valise de Remus était dans l'entrée depuis plusieurs jours en attente de décision.

Il la rangea dans le placard, Meredith esquissa un petit sourire. Comme toujours face à une situation difficile, il serait là. Elle savait que ce n'était que temporaire, mais il serait là, toujours.

Leurs fils se levèrent dans le bruit et le chahut, le bruit rassurant des vacances en famille. Meredith mit le petit déjeuner en route comme d'habitude, John dévorait ses gaufres avec un appétit d'ogre.

Papa ne part plus ? demanda-t-il entre deux bouchées, en constatant la disparition des valises.

C'est reporté pour le moment, répondit sa mère sans autre commentaire

Pour le moment ? avec ce qu'il y a en première page du journal ?

James l'aîné était soupçonneux.

On en parlera après, pas à table s'il te plaît, répondit Meredith d'une voix lasse.

John attrapa la Gazette, lut le gros titre et fronça les sourcils, un coup d'œil à son frère et à sa mère, il sut que ça allait éclater avant même la fin de la tasse de café.

Remus remonta du cellier avec les œufs, le silence lui indiqua que le sujet avait été abordé.

\- Maman refuse qu'on parle de lui ! s'exclama James énervé.

\- On va en parler, mais calme toi d'abord, pense-tu que t'énerver va faciliter les choses ?

Remus gardait toujours ce ton calme, qu'il utilisait quand ses fils ou ses élèves s'emballaient dans des conflits.

Sirius Black s'est enfui d'Azkaban, on va protéger la maison, et ensuite nous aviserons. Kerrel vient déjeuner avec Nathan, et on aura plus de nouvelles, dans les heures qui viennent, ajouta-t-il.

On devrait partir de la maison, ce meurtrier va nous tomber dessus.

James était nerveux, et bouillonnait. A croire que ses parents n'étaient pas atteints par cette nouvelle.

Il y a peu de chance pour qu'il vienne ici. Tu as raison pourtant, mais d'abord ne pas céder à la panique, n'est-ce pas Merry ?

Oui oui, répondit-elle, le regard toujours posé vers les champs alentours.

Elle se ressaisit quand elle vit le regard de Rem, insistant. Cécilia, nous accueillera un peu plus tôt.

Je vous rejoindrais dès que la maison sera protégée, et si Cecilia range l'argenterie, cette fois, plaisanta-t-il

Et les garçons ne cassent pas de vitres, cet été ! rajouta Meredith en mode préventif.

La matinée se passa ans les préparatifs des bagages intégrant la malle pour le collège car ils partiraient directement à Poudlard. Kerrel vint effectivement déjeuner mais ne resta pas plus loin que les entrées, le ministère la rappelant en urgence, le terme « situation de crise » fut prononcé.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres nouvelles que le gros titre de la gazette et un reportage rapide dans le journal télévisé moldu. Les parents de Meredith appelèrent pour être sûrs que tout allait bien. Sa mère s'inquiétait pour son petit-fils. Mais elle les rassura en rappelant que Kerrel et Remus étaient des experts.

Il était minuit quand Meredith remonta une dernière fois pour être certaine que tout allait bien.

John dormait et ronflait même, il était plus pragmatique que son frère, il tenait ça de Remus.

James veillait encore, il lisait son livre de potions, pour trouver le sommeil. Il leva la tête vers sa mère. Elle s'assit au bout de son lit.

Ça t'arrive de regretter ma naissance, maman ?

Que son fils de 15 ans se pose des questions sur lui-même était compréhensible et sur sa filiation encore plus. Elle pesa ses mots,

\- Je ne regretterais jamais mes fils que ce soit toi ou John, je vous ai voulu, et vous êtes ma raison de vivre.

\- Même si mon père est un meurtrier ?

Le mot était lâché il attendait la réaction de sa mère. Et contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, Meredith ne semblait pas en colère. Elle semblait calme. Etrange de sa part, pensa il intérieurement.

\- J'aimais Sirius, notre fils était notre plus grand bonheur. C'était une période difficile pour le monde sorcier, je ne sais pas pourquoi Sirius a trahi famille amis et ses valeurs, et je n'aurais jamais la réponse. Il a été enfermé à Azkaban et Remus est revenu dans ma vie. Il est devenu ton père puis celui de John.

\- Si Sirius essaie de s'en prendre à toi je le tuerais, promit James, très formel.

\- Tu vas me faire une promesse et je veux que tu la tiennes, quoiqu'il arrive, si tu croise la route de Sirius Black tu fuis le plus loin possible et tu emmènes ton frère. Meredith le regardait droit dans les yeux et son ton était grave.

\- Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui, je ne fuirais pas ! James était piqué au vif par le peu de confiance que sa mre accordait à ses capacités de protection.

\- J'ai déjà perdu des gens que j'aimais et je ne veux pas perdre mes fils jamais, tu comprends ? La souffrance dans la voix de Meredith le fit réagir.

Il vit que sa mère ne le laissera pas s'il ne faisait pas cette promesse.

Je te promets, même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça.

Laisse les détraqueurs faire leur office, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour ça. Couche-toi, on part à l'aube.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et regagna sa chambre, Remus ne dormait pas. Il rangeait une lettre dans sa boîte.

Dumbledore ne tarde jamais à apparaître constata t elle

Tu lis au travers du papier ?

Il y a un grand-duc dans le prunier, dit-elle en fermant le rideau.

Oh dans ce cas …

Acceptes sa proposition quelque elle soit. Il faudra protéger les garçons. Les détraqueurs vont être là-bas.

Elle passa ses vêtements de nuit et se coucha près de son époux.

James veut tuer Sirius, je lui ai fait promettre de ne pas le faire et de fuir. Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir à tuer son père.

Tu sais que je ne te ferais pas la même promesse.

Je le sais bien, mais promets au moins d'être prudent.

Toujours…

Ils s'endormirent tous les deux, un moment de répit dans la période troublée qui les attendait.


End file.
